This chrysanthemum cultivar was discovered by Edward A. Smith in 1972 in his greenhouse facilities at Walberton, Sussex, England, as a natural sport of the variety Red Anne. Because of its deeper and very attractive red color, this sport was promptly selected for propagation and testing, which was done by Keith D. Butters at nurseries in Littlehampton, Sussex, England, by means of cuttings from the original plant supplied by Mr. Smith, the discoverer. Propagation of this new plant through successive generations at Littlehampton demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the cultivar held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed and as a result, this new chrysanthemum variety was introduced to the European market in 1974. Subsequently, plant material was sent to West Chicago, Ill., for test and evaluation for the American market. Successful test of this new cultivar has led to the propagation of the plant on a commercial scale, by means of vegetative cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., for introduction to the American market.